Toujours pur
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Auch in Sirius' Leben gibt es Dinge, über die er nicht gern spricht. Über den Sommer daheim zum Beispiel. MARAUDERS&OC STORY.


_Disclaimer: JKR wir lieben dich und alles ist dein. Ein wenig rumspinnen wird man ja wohl noch dürfen ;)_

_A/N: Mal wieder eine FF von mir. Liest die eigentlich überhaupt noch wer ;)_

_Es ist wieder Marauders Time! Meine Stories hängen irgendwie alle zusammen, nur falls sich irgendjemand wundern sollte ;)_

_So, aber jetzt: noch "Fix you" von Coldplay in den Player werf und los gehts!_

"...ihr hättet dabei sein sollen. Baron flog echt unglaublich!"

"Klingt ganz so als hättest du einen guten Sommer gehabt, Prongs." Sirius, der neben seinem besten Freund am Fenster des Hogwartsexpress saß, grinste breit.

"Ich kann echt nicht klagen, Padfoot." James grinste zurück.

"Und wie war dein Sommer, Pads?"

Erstaunt hoben die viel Jungs die Köpfe. Sie hatten Jo nicht in ihr Abteil kommen hören. Aber da stand sie, stieß sich vom Türramen ab, an dem sie bis eben gelehnt hatte und schob die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie ließ sich in den Sitz gegenüber von Sirius fallen und musterte ihren Cousin aufmerksam.

Seltsamerweise verging Sirius sein selbstbewusstes Grinsen. Es wich einem nervösen Grinser und er verschränkte seine Hände ineinander. "War ganz okey.", murmelte er.

Jo legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab. "Sirius?"

"Hör auf mich so anzusehn!" Sirius' Augen blitzten gefährlich. James schluckte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass man seinen Freund spätestens jetzt am besten in Ruhe ließ.

Finster starrte Sirius aus dem Fenster. "Ich will nicht darüber reden, klar."

Die Stille im Abteil war schon fast unheimlich. Offensichtlich war Sirius' Sommer daheim bei seinen Eltern alles andere als erfreulich gewesen. Wie alle anderen Sommer davor. Die Rumtreiber vermieden eigentlich darüber zu sprechen. Sirius war es unangenehm und machte ihnen nur zu deutlich klar, dass er nicht darüber diskutieren wollte.

Genau wie jetzt, als er wiedermal völlig verschlossen aus dem Fenster starrte. Doch er hatte offenbar nicht mit der Schnelligkeit seiner Cousine gerechnet. Blitzschnell hatte sie sich nach vone gebeugt und Sirius' Hemd, welches er über seiner Hose trug, nach oben geschoben.

"Merlin!"

Jos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Was zum Troll hat er mit dir angestellt?"

Sirius' Oberkörper war übersät mit blauen Flecken und feuerroten Striemen. Hastig schnappte sich Sirius sein Hemd und zog es wieder nach unten. Jo starrte ihn immer noch entgeistert an.

Sirius allerdings fand den Boden plötzlich furchtbar interessant. "Nichts.", flüsterte er.

"Nichts? _Das_ sieht mir nicht nach _nichts_ aus!"

Sirius schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Siru. Kleiner." Liebevoll strich Jo ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Es ist die Hölle.", stieß Sirius hervor.

"Ich weiß." Sie strich ihm noch immer über sein Haar. "Komm her, Kleiner." Jo nahm ihn sacht in die Arme. Und mit einem mal brach es aus Sirius heraus. So lang sie ihren Freund nun schon kannten, so hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er klammerte sich an Jo, als drohe er zu ertrinken, wenn er sie losließe. "Er...ich..." Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

"Schon gut, Siru. Schon gut. Jetzt bist du wieder hier, auf den Weg mach Hogwarts, es ist vorbei."

Hogwarts. Dieses Wort schien ihn wieder daran erinnert zu haben wo er sich befand, und in wessen Gesellschaft. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah in die verschreckten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Ein verlegenes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

"Siehst du. Wir sind da, an deiner Seite, wann immer du uns brauchst." Jo lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die seine. Sirius schloss seine Augen. Seine Atmung begann sich wieder zu normalisieren. Auch Jo schloss ihre Augen und stich ihn liebevoll über den Nacken. Die Geste war so vertraut, so intim. Betreten sah Remus zu Boden. Er hatte das Gefühl die beiden nur zu stören.

"Wir lassen dich nicht alleine, Pads.", flüsterte Jo.

Langsam fand Sirius wieder zu seier alten Selbstbeherrschung. Er löste sich von Jo und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seinem Hemdes übers Gesicht.

"Und Weihnachten verbringst du bei uns."

"Ach komm schon, Jo. Du weißt genau, dass er das nie..."

"Wir müssens ihm ja auch nicht auf die Nase binden! Uns wird schon eine Geschichte einfallen warum du über die Ferien leider in "Hogwarts" bleiben musst. Daddy spielt sicher mit, du kennst ihn ja." Jo grinste ihren Cousin an und auch Sirius war sowas wie ein ehrlich gemeintes, dankbares Lächeln abzugewinnen.

"Also ich weiß nicht wies um euch steht, Leute, aber ich brauch jetzt eine große Portion Schokofrösche. Ich such mal die Dame mit den Leckereien." Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Freunde verließ Sirius das Abteil.

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es _so_ schlomm ist." James starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der Sekunden zuvor noch sein bester Freund gesessen hatte.

"Wenns dich tröstet, ich auch nicht, Jamie." Jo starrte die Abteiltür an. "Ich lass ihn nicht mehr zurück zu diesen Verrückten. Waren die letzten Jahre schon schlimm genug. Seit er in Gryffindor ist geht das schon so, aber das eben schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat nie darüber gesprochen."

"Wundert dich das? Wer erzählt schon gern rum, dass sein eigener Vater behauptet er wäre nicht sein Sohn?"

James sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Hat er nicht."

"_Dieses Blag ist nicht mein Sohn! Den hat man mir untergeschoben! Sowas gibt es nicht in meiner Familie! _Das waren so ungefähr seine Worte."

"Merlin!", enfuhr es James. Auch die anderen sahen sie fassungslos an.

"Sirius ist wirklich niemand der sowas an die große Glocke hängt. Ich weiß es doch auch nur, weil ich die selbe Verwandtschaft habe. Mein Dad hat es von seinem Bruder, Onkel Alphard, und der hats direkt von Sirius' Vater. Mein Dad und seiner reden ja nichts miteinander. Er entspricht nunmal nicht der Familie, genausowenig wie Sirius. Aber diesmal ist Azrael eindeutig zu weit gegangen." Jo seufzte und sah in die Runde.

"Seht mich nicht so an, Leute. Was Sirius überhaupt nicht leiden kann ist Mitleid. ER ist der, der andere beschützt, anderen zur Seite steht. Nicht umgekehrt." Sie lächelte schwach. "Er versucht die beiden Leben strickt zu trennen, die er führt. Hier kann er so sein wie er ist, so sein wie er sein will, und dort - nunja..." Jo senkte ihren Blick.

"Er würde mich umbringen, wenn er wüsst, was ich euch da eben erzählt habe. Aber andererseits solltet ihr es eben wissen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich schau mal wo er so lange bleibt. Bis später, Jungs." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

_Normalerweise bin ich ja niemand der um Reviews bettelt lol aber diesmal brauch ich eure Hilfe. Solls bei einem One-Shot bleiben oder soll ich die "Weihnachtsgeschichte" noch schreiben? Bitte höflichst um Rückmeldung! Danke!_


End file.
